When a user equipment (UE) is put in idle mode where there is not an active radio resource control (RRC) connection, the UE may continue going through discontinuous reception (DRX) cycles. In each DRX cycle, the UE sleeps for certain amount of time determined by an associated access network such as a Universal Terrestrial Radio Access Network (UTRAN), and then wakes up to see if there is any incoming call by checking the paging indicator channel (PICH) at a predetermined paging occasion. The DRX cycle goes on continuously when UE is camped on to a cell. It consumes energy that each time the UE wakes up and performs tasks such as monitoring for active calls, even the chance for receiving a call during certain time period of a day such as hours from mid night to early morning is very low.